Droit au Bonheur
by Liarana
Summary: Comment grâce à un acte insensé un couple se forme, et pas qu'un en fait ! Première fic... Couple principal rare! Romance et OOC...
1. Chapter 1

DROIT AU BONHEUR DROIT AU BONHEUR

Nda : C'est ma toute première fic, elle sera en trois actes et seul le premier de décompose en chapitre mais ils sont très cours ! Mais je publierais sûrement les actes deux et en trois en plusieurs parties.

**Bonne lecture !**

ACTE 1 : LE SILENCE ET LA GLACE

CHAPITRE 1 LE COMMENCEMENT

Il venait de revoir l'incroyable. Le jeune homme avait préféré s'autodétruire pour permettre aux Preventers et aux hommes de Zecks de fuir l'armé de mobiles suit de Oz.

Il avait assisté, impuissant, à la destruction de Wings et à la chute du pilote 01, qui heureusement, ou dans un sursaut de conscience pour préserver sa vie, s'était extirpé de son gundam une seconde avant l'explosion.

Il avait alors entendu le pilote du Talgeese remercie ce guerrier si valeureux et qu'il espérait qu'il s'en sortirait pour que tous deux puisse à nouveau s'affronter dans un duel d'homme à homme, un duel d'honneur.

L'ennemi, même s'il n'était plus très sur que cela soit le cas, s'était adressé à lui, lui disant de récupérer son camarade et de fuir pendant que lui s'occuperait de réparer le gundam.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment les intentions de ce soldat pas comme les autres, il n'en obéit pas moins. Toutefois, il attendit quand même que le pilote du Talgeese parte pour descendre de son gundam.

S'approchant doucement, sans geste brusque et en repoussant son inquiétude, il se pencha sur le pilote pour l'examiner. Il constata avec, il faut bien l'avouer, un immense soulagement que celui-ci était encore en vie. Son pouls était faible, certes, mais bien présent et régulier.

Il prit alors délicatement 01 dans ses bras, pour le déposer dans la main ouverte de son gundam avant de reprendre place dans le cockpit de celui-ci.

Il resserra légèrement la main du gundam sur l'adolescent évanouit et partit en direction du cirque où il pourrait soigner et cacher le pilote, le temps de sa guérison.

Il prit le plus de chemins dérivés tout en vérifiant toutes les minutes qu'il n'était pas suivit.

--

Arrivé finalement à proximité du cirque, il se posa au cœur de la forêt qui se trouvait à côté.

Faisant le plus vite possible, il descendit de son gundam, prit dans ses bras le pilote toujours inconscient et l'allongea près d'un arbre le temps de camoufler son armure mobile.

Il décida ensuite d'attendre la tombée de la nuit pour se rendre au cirque, jugeant plus sur de se rendre à sa roulotte à un moment ou il serait sûr de ne croiser personne.

Prenant la couverture qu'il avait sortit de son gundam avec la trousse de premier soin et les quelques provisions qu'il avait eu la prévoyance d'emporter, il se rendit auprès du pilote 01.

Il entreprit alors de lui administrer les premiers soins. Ceux-ci fait, il s'installa contre le tronc de l'arbre après avoir recouvert le soldat de la couverture.

Gardant son regard fixé sur le blessé, il le vit frissonner et trembler. Comprenant par ces réactions que le pilote était sûrement fiévreux, il le prit dans ses bras.

Et toujours adossé à l'arbre, il calla 01 contre son torse, le recouvrant correctement avec la couverture. Mais le sentant toujours trembler, il l'entoura de ses bras, l'étreignant avec force, espérant que ce geste l'apaiserait.

Et effectivement, les tremblements s'atténuèrent doucement pour ce stopper totalement au bout de quelques minutes. Il put constater que le pilote avait posé sa tête au creux de son cou, ressentant le souffle chaud sur sa peau qui frissonna à ce contact.

Instinctivement, il resserra ses bras autour du corps chaud de 01 et, posant sa tête sur son épaule, il s'endormit, bercé par la respiration et les battements de cœur du jeune homme.

--

Etrangement, il se sentait bien, en sécurité dans ses bras. Il avait chaud et se savait protégé. Il voulait faire durer cette sensation, alors, et en dépit de son entraînement, il se laissa aller dans les bras du pilote du HeavyArms.

Quelques secondes plus tard il sentit les puissants bras du troisième pilote intensifier leur étreinte et une tête se poser sur son épaule. Alors au comble du bien-être, il se laissa glisser vers le sommeil.



A suivre…

Qu'est que vous en pensez ? R&R please !!

A bientôt ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

DROIT AU BONHEUR DROIT AU BONHEUR

Nda : Voici le deuxième chapitre de l'Acte 1

**Bonne lecture !**

ACTE 1 : LE SILENCE ET LA GLACE

CHAPITRE 2 RETOUR

Il se réveilla au chant d'un hibou et constata qu'il avait dormit plus que nécessaire. En effet, il était plus que temps qu'il se rende au cirque avec son blessé.

Alors, doucement et presque tendrement, il redressa le pilote endormit pour se lever, le rallongeant sur le sol le temps de faire quelques pas, histoire de se dégourdir les muscles.

Frissonnant malgré la chaleur de cette nuit d'été, il retourna auprès de soldat et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée.

Le premier pilote, habituellement froid et distant, arborait à cet instant un visage détendu, empreint de sérénité.

Ce spectacle l'ému au point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ces cheveux en bataille, appréciant leurs douceurs. Poursuivant son geste, sa main finit toutefois par descendre sur le visage du jeune homme endormit.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il caressa la joue du pilote, remarquant la douceur et la fermeté de sa peau.

Ses yeux émeraude s'égarèrent sur les lèvres pulpeuses mais d'une pâleur extrême, lui rappelant de manière foudroyante que son vis-à-vis était blessé et souffrait de multiples contusions et autres blessures plus ou moins importantes.

Se reprenant immédiatement, non sans se morigéner sur sa conduite, il prit le pilote dans ses bras qui n'eut aucunes réactions, ce qui inquiéta fortement son infirmier improvisé.

A pas pressés, tout en essayant de bouger le jeune homme le moins possible, il gagna sa roulotte, remerciant mentalement ce hibou qui l'avait réveillé.

A son grand soulagement, il ne rencontra personne. L'heure était très matinale vu que l'aube commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Mais il n'était pas rare de voir quelqu'un debout, à s'occuper des animaux, à cette heure-ci.

Entrant dans sa roulotte, il déposa délicatement le pilote du Wings sur son lit, et l'abandonna un cours instant, le temps d'aller chercher le nécessaire pour laver ses blessures et le soigner plus convenablement.

Lorsqu'il revint, il vit que le blessé n'avait pas le moins du monde bougé ; ce qui l'inquiéta plus encore.

Il baigna chacune des blessures, même les plus minimes, du pilote. Et alors qu'il commençait à le soigner, 01 n'eut pas plus de réaction qu'au moment ou il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le ramener ici. Il ne pouvait qu'en conclure que le pilote était dans le coma.

Ses soins terminés, il revêtit le jeune homme de vêtements propre, le recouvrit de plusieurs couvertures, avant de se poser sur une chaise à ses côtés pour le veiller.

--

Quelques légers coups frappés à la porte l'arrachèrent à sa contemplation. Grommelant contre le responsable de cette interruption, il se leva et alla ouvrit la porte de sa roulotte.

Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme, un peu plus grande que lui, elle avait les cheveux châtains, de la même couleurs que les siens, qui lui arrivait légèrement au-dessus des épaules et des yeux couleur vert d'eau.

--

Catherine venait aux nouvelles. Cela faisait quelques temps que son frère d'adoption n'était pas revenu au cirque. Oh, bien sur, elle avait l'habitude qu'il parte plusieurs jours d'affilés mais cette fois-ci, elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'elle l'avait vu partir.

Comme il ne donnait jamais de nouvelle durant ces absences, elle avait prit l'habitude de venir le matin, avant le petit-déjeuner, voir si il était rentré.

Heureuse qu'il soit rentré aujourd'hui, elle s'avança dans la roulotte de son clown préféré pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui reprocher sa trop longue absence.

Content de revoir celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, il lui rendit son étreinte ; mais il la sentit se raidir au bout de quelques secondes.

Sachant bien que c'était la vue du pilote endormit dans son lit qui ne lui plaisait pas, il lui demanda, d'un simple regard, de garder le silence.

S'assurant que le jeune homme allait à peu près bien, il sortit avec sa sœur pour lui expliquer les circonstances et les raisons de la venue du pilote ici.

Il la rassura, lui disant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à la garder et que de toute façon, il devait le soigner.

Catherine comprit par ces paroles que le blessé comptait beaucoup pour son frère même si le premier concerné ne la savait pas lui-même. Préférant garder pour elle les sentiments qu'elle avait deviné ; elle invita son clown triste, qui ne l'était plus vraiment, à aller déjeuner.

Il allait lui dire qu'il devait rester pour surveiller le pilote lorsqu'il se dit qu'il pouvait bien, pour une fois, faire plaisir à sa sœur qui s'inquiétait constamment pour lui où qu'il soit.

Lui sautant dans les bras pour lui montrer sa joie de le voir accepter sa demande, elle vit aussi combien il se faisait du souci pour son ami. Aussi fit-elle le compromit de déjeuner dans la roulotte de son frère.



A suivre…

Qu'est que vous en pensez ? R&R please !!

A bientôt ! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

DROIT AU BONHEUR DROIT AU BONHEUR ACTE 1 : LE SILENCE ET LA GLACE

CHAPITRE 3 PRISE DE CONSCIENCE

Une semaine était passée et toujours aucune réaction n'émanait du corps allongé à ses côtés.

Une semaine aussi qu'il dormait avec lui…

--

Cela avait commencé le premier soir de leur arriver…

Il l'avait veillé toute la journée, même s'il aurait été impossible pour quelqu'un de reprendre conscience aussi rapidement après s'être, pratiquement certes, fait explosé.

Mais après tout, le jeune homme n'était-il pas renommé comme étant le soldat parfait, l'homme au cœur de glace ?

Il savait que sa reprise de conscience ne pouvait se faire si vite, cepen,dant il éprouvait cet étrange besoin d'avoir toujours le japonais sous les yeux.

S'en était presque maladif…

Il l'avait constaté lorsque Catherine lui avait dit, sans lui laisser le choix, d'aller voir le directeur du cirque ainsi que toute la troupe pour les avertir de son retour. Elle lui avait promis de bien veiller sur le pilote et il avait finit par céder.

Il était partit voir le directeur, prenant soin de boiter, pour lui expliquer pourquoi il ne pourrait faire de représentation avant, une semaine minimum, précisant que cela pouvait durer plus longtemps. Le directeur en était désolé mais comprenait parfaitement le jeune homme et lui avait un prompt rétablissement. L'acrobate avait alors rejoint les membres de la troupe pour les saluer.

Ce petit tour lui avait à peine prit une heure, mais cette heure, si petite soit-elle, lui avait parut interminable. Il avait comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur le jeune homme endormit sur son lit, alors qu'il pénétrait dans sa roulotte.

Sans faire attention à Catherine, il s'était approché du blessé et avait dégagé son visage de ses mèches rebelles et désordonnées qui lui donnait, à ce moment, des airs de petit garçon.

Sa sœur, se sentant de trop, s'éclipsa sans plus attendre et avec la plus grande discrétion. Mais quand bien même, elle aurait fait un boucan du tonnerre, l'acrobate, totalement perdu dans le contemplation du jeune homme, ne l'aurait certainement pas entendu.

--

Il ne savait pas du tout combien de temps s'était passé ce jour-là, après son retour auprès du pilote. Il était sortit de son espèce de transe quand il s'était aperçu que le pilote tremblait.

Il avait alors remarqué, par sa petite fenêtre, que le soleil était couché.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi le soldat tremblait malgré les plusieurs couches de couvertures, il décida de s'allonger près de lui. C'était la meilleure façon, il l'avait assez expérimenté lui-même quand il était plus jeune, de le réchauffer efficacement.

Quand il se glissa sous les couvertures, le japonais tremblait toujours, certes, mais son corps était bien chaud !!

Cependant il ressentit un vrai bien-être ainsi allongé près du garçon… Il fut pris d'une envie aussi subite qu'incontrôlable et entoura le blessé de ses bras.

A sa plus grande joie, il sentit le jeune pilote se nicher contre son torse, sa tête trouvant tout naturellement sa place au creux de son épaule.

C'était son premier mouvement depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au cirque.

Et comme la veille dans la forêt, les tremblements cessèrent peu à peu.

--

Suite à ce déplacement le pilote du HeavyArms avait pensé que celui du Wings reviendrait à lui plus vite que prévu… Mais il n'en avait rien été…

--

La journée, lorsque le clown se levait et replaçait le soldat au centre du petit lit, il pouvait constater que celui-ci ne bougeait plus un seul muscle.

Mais lorsque la nuit venait et que l'acrobate reprenait sa place près du garçon, celui-ci venait toujours se blottir dans ses bras qui l'accueillait.

Cet étrange manège dura toute une semaine ; le jeune homme inconscient ne pouvait plus se passer du pilote 03 pour dormir. Celui-ci l'avait constaté lors de la quatrième nuit.

--

Il était extrêmement intrigué par le comportement de son malade. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait se blottir chaque soir dans ses bras alors que la journée, il n'effectuait pas un seul geste, pas même un léger sursaut, lorsqu'il le lavait ou le soignait.

Il avait donc tenté une expérience : restant dans la pièce avec 01, il l'avait, comme chaque soir, lavé, soigné et quelque peu nourrit, et cette fois, au lieu de le placer près du mur, il l'avait laissé au centre du lit alors que lui-même prenait place sur une chaise près du malade.

Le japonais ne tremblait presque plus à la nuit tombée, donc, comme à chaque fois, 03 le vit frissonner. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne rejoignit le soldat, ni ne le prit dans ses bras.

Il se contenta de l'observer…

Les tremblements du jeune homme devenait plus violents à mesure que le temps passait alors le clown triste décida de l'apaiser comme il le faisait chaque nuit.

Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il se rapprocha du pilote blessé. Pour lui signifier sa présence, il posa une main légère sur sa tête et la fit glisser le long de son visage et de son cou en une caresse apaisante.

Constatant l'arrêt des soubresauts du corps allongé, 03 se coucha à ses cotés et comme toutes les nuits, il l'enlaça mais plus fortement que les autres fois. C'était sa manière de dire au jeune pilote qu'il était désolé et que cela ne reproduirait plus.

Totalement calmé et détendu dans les bras de l'acrobate, 01 s'y nicha, pressant encore plus leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

A cette réaction tout à fait inconsciente, comme il venait de le découvrir à l'instant, notre clown triste ne l'était plus ! Comment pouvait-il être triste ou mélancolique quand l'homme qu'il aimait se serrait ainsi contre lui ?

Car, oui, il l'aimait vraiment !

Il avait comprit ; après la révélation qu'il avait eu, provoqué par la vue du jeune pilote à son retour de sa tourné au cirque le premier jour ; la nature de ses sentiments.

Et même avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il ressentait, il était déjà intrigué par le soldat parfait… Sa froideur et ses yeux de glace le troublaient sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

--

Au matin du neuvième jour, il fut sortit de son sommeil par l'entrée des plus fracassant de sa sœur qui venait le chercher parce que Tora, une lionne des plus affectueuse, allait mettre bas. Et bien qu'assez âgé, c'était le premier petit de la lionne et l'accouchement risquait d'être des plus dur.

Ordonnant à Catherine de veiller sur le pilote, il sortit, ne prenant le temps que d'enfiler un t-shirt, et courut vers la cage aux lions.

--

Lorsqu'il arriva, Tora était en plein travail et ne laissait personne l'approcher. Telle une bête traquée, elle rugissait, griffait et mordait quiconque faisait un pas dans sa direction.

Mais quand elle reconnut son dompteur, elle se calma aussitôt, le laissant la rejoindre et lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes de sa voix douce.

La lionne totalement calmé et en confiance, il la fit se coucher et ordonna à des apprentis qui se trouvaient là de ramener des couvertures et des bassines d'eau.

Ils revinrent aussi vite que possible avec tous ce que leur aîné avait demandé. Celui-ci parlait toujours à sa lionne d'une voix douce. Il lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout irait bien… Il focalisait l'attention de Tora sur lui, permettant aux apprentis de déposer, près d'eux, les couvertures et l'eau demandée.

L'animal respirait avec difficulté, son pelage était tout humide et le bébé lion se présentait par l'arrière, ne facilitant pas les choses.

--

Cela faisait plus de six heures que le travail avait commencé, et il y avait à peine une patte arrière du petit lion qui était sortit. Si cela continuait ainsi la mère serait en danger.

Alors risquant le tout pour le tout, le dompteur, tout en continuant à parler à la lionne, inséra sa main suivit de son bras dans l'animal, pour aider le petit à venir au monde.

Affolée par cette intrusion, la lionne joua des pattes arrières, blessant l'épaule du dompteur qui ne sans formalisa pas. Il se contenta de lui parler toujours calmement, de cette voix douce qu'elle connaissait bien, et de continuer son travail.

Il avait réussit à faire sortir la seconde patte arrière du petit et s'attaquait à maintenant à sa croupe, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. La mère s'étant calmée et détendue, ce qui aida grandement sa sage femme improvisé qui n'eut finalement aucun mal à faire sortir l'arrière train du lionceau. Et doucement, lentement, pour ne pas faire de mal au petit et à sa mère, il entreprit de tirer le bébé à la lumière du jour.

Quand le petit fut complètement à l'air libre, il envoya chercher Catherine et lorsqu'elle, il lui confia le lionceau pour qu'il se familiarise avec son odeur comme sa mère l'était.

Pendant de temps lui s'occupait de la maman. Il la fit boire et l'examina. Elle était épuisée et avait encore un peu de mal à respirer mais elle vivrait !

Il demanda alors à la troupe qui c'était rassemblée pour voir cet évènement si émouvant de se dispersé pour laisser la mère et son petit se reposer et de ne pas venir les déranger avant deux jours, signifiant ainsi que c'était Catherine ou lui qui s'occuperait de leur ravitaillement en eau et nourriture.

Après avoir rassuré la nouvelle mère et s'être débarbouillé succinctement, il s'était dépêché de regagner sa roulotte car le soleil déclinait rapidement et son épaule l'élançait.

Mais à peine entré, il se retrouva plaqué au sol, une lame aiguisé sur la carotide.

Ne s'y attendant pas, il ne laissa pourtant rien paraître de la surprise de son agression mais surtout de la joie qui avait prit place dans son cœur en reconnaissant son attaquant.

Malgré tout, il n'avait put retenir un léger râle de douleur lorsque son épaule blessée avait heurtée le sol. Et tout à sa joie de voir son aimé enfin sortit de coma, il ne le remarqua pas.

Cependant, rien n'échappe au soldat parfait.



A suivre…

Qu'est que vous en pensez ? R&R please !!

A bientôt ! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

DROIT AU BONHEUR DROIT AU BONHEUR ACTE 1 : LE SILENCE ET LA GLACE

CHAPITRE 4 COMPLICITE

Un peu après qu'il lui soit tombé dessus, le soldat parfait se releva, entraînant le français à sa suite et sans un mot le fit sur le lit.

Il était sortit de son inconscience le matin même et avait constaté que ses rêves peuplés d'émeraudes, de calme et de silence n'avaient pas été de simples rêves.

Il avait entendu Catherine venir lui prendre son calme et ses émeraudes mais suite à l'ordre du clown triste, elle n'était pas repartit et il avait dut continuer à jouer les endormis. Et vu le contrôle absolu qu'il avait sur son corps, ce n'était pas bien difficile.

Au bout de quatre heures, approximativement et d'après son estimation, quelqu'un était venu chercher Catherine à la demande de son frère. Il avait put se lever avec beaucoup de difficultés, réalisant par la même occasion que cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas bougé le moindre muscle.

Son esprit était étonnamment clair, alors il se contraignit à faire quelques mouvements. D'abord, de simples et légers assouplissements, il en était venu rapidement aux abdominaux et aux pompes.

Après tout, il n'était pas le soldat parfait pour rien.

L'échauffement de ses muscles et les efforts physiques l'avait épuisé mais loin de se reposer, et après s'être lavé sommairement, il entreprit la recherche de quelque chose pouvant lui servir d'arme, au cas où…

Alors qu'il venait de mettre la main sur un couteau bien aiguisé, il sentit l'aura d'un guerrier s'approcher. Se fondant pratiquement dans l'obscurité du mur adjacent de la porte, il avait attendu. Et lorsque la porte s'était ouverte sur un homme, il n'avait fait ni une ni deux et l'avait empoigné pour le plaquer violemment au sol, le couteau sur la gorge de l'homme.

Après son plaquage en règle et bien qu'ayant immédiatement reconnu 03 lorsqu'il avait regardé le visage du jeune homme, il n'avait pas bougé tout de suite. Mais il avait bien entendu le souffle de douleur s'échapper des lèvres du grand brun. Alors il s'était relevé, le remettant sur pied par la même occasion, et l'avait fait asseoir sur le lit.

Le laissant là sans mot dire, il s'était éclipsé avec seau un vide, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, avec un seau remplit d'eau.

Il lui avait ensuite, sans lui demander son avis, retiré le haut poisseux de sang du pilote et, toujours sans échanger une parole ou le consulter, il avait lavé la blessure et enlevé tout le sang qui maculait le torse imberbe du mercenaire.

Magnifique, fut la seule pensée, le seul écart que se permit le soldat parfait, à la vu qui s'offrait à lui. Du moins le croyait-il…

Quant au mercenaire, il ne se plaignait pas le moins du monde des bons soins prodigués par _'son'_ soldat. Il ressentait un bien-être et une telle félicité à être l'objet de toutes ces attentions qu'il exultait. Intérieurement, bien sur.

Car pour chacun d'eux, il ne pouvait en être autrement. L'un caché sous le masque du silence et l'autre sous celui de la glace, ils en étaient venus à la même conclusion.

Ils se ressemblaient.

--

Ils étaient tous deux perdus dans leurs pensés. Leurs corps agissant par automatisme. Ce fut le soldat qui reprit le premier pied dans la réalité.

Il venait de terminer les soins à l'épaule du mercenaire et se demandait s'il devait partir ou rester à veiller sur le français ; la fièvre n'était peut-être pas loin.

Loin… Lui était très loin des questions que se posait le nippon mais instinctivement il savait que le soldat partirait après l'avoir soigné.

Alors, comme lui plutôt et sans échanger un mot, il le guida et l'allongea sur le lit, se positionnant à ses cotés, sans pour autant toucher une seule parcelle de corps du japonais.

Son coté soldat parfait était catégorique. Non ! Voilà se qu'il disait. Il était totalement contre cette proximité avec le français, il ne devait pas rester là. Oui, c'est ça ! Il devait partir, loin et très vite.

Mais à cet instant le soldat parfait n'avait aucun contrôle sur le nippon. Car à cet instant, le jeune homme appartenait corps et âme à _'son'_ mercenaire.

Il n'en revenait pas, il était allongé à coté de du terroriste le plus recherché par Oz et celui-ci était conscient ! Il l'avait accepté dans son espace, à ces cotés…

Tous deux immobiles, calme en apparence mais tendus et anxieux intérieurement, ils étaient cachés aux yeux de tous par cette nuit sans lune, cette nuit qui n'appartenait qu'a eux.

Plongés dans leurs pensés, ils s'endormirent sans avoir échangés une seule parole ou un seul geste.

--

Comme chaque matin depuis bientôt dix jours, ils dormaient ensemble. Un matin comme les autres pour le français à quelques détails près.

D'abord, le japonais n'était pas blottit dans ses bras…regrettable.

Ensuite, il ne s'était pas réveillé avant le soldat comme à son habitude.

Il l'avait constaté simplement en ouvrant les yeux. Il avait alors rencontré les cobalts du soldat qui l'observait depuis déjà une heure. Il en était persuadé.

Loin de s'en offusquer, il se permit de faire comme son partenaire de guerre et observa son visage, retenant en mémoire chaque courbe et chaque trait de celui-ci.

Ils s'étaient tous deux endormis sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond, et somme toute assez éloigné l'un de l'autre.

A son réveil, l'acrobate avait remarqué qu'il était très près du japonais. En fait, durant leur sommeil, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, pour ce placer au centre du petit lit, au point maintenant que leurs fronts se touchaient presque.

Et inexorablement leurs yeux s'attiraient… Tout autant que leurs lèvres qui se réunir en un baiser des plus chaste et des plus tendre.

Il ne dura que quelques secondes, mais pour eux qui n'avaient jamais connu cette tendresse, ce baiser était le plus belle des choses qu'ils puissent recevoir.

Leurs lèvres séparées, ils n'en restèrent pas moins près l'un de l'autre.

N'échangeant aucunes paroles car perdus dans leurs pensés, ils se demandaient ce qu'il convenait de faire après pareil échange.

Le japonais ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser le français. Ce n'était pas là le comportement d'un soldat. Surtout du soldat parfait !

Mais il en avait eu envi. Envi… Oui, c'était ça, il avait eu envi d'embrasser ce jeune homme aux yeux émeraude.

Et à cet instant, il se souvint d'une phrase que lui avait dit Odin Low avant de mourir. Il lui avait dit : « Suis tes émotions. »

Alors il repoussa au plus profond de lui sa partie soldat parfait pour n'être que Heero, un simple adolescent amoureux et loin de la guerre.

Il se rapprocha encore plus et tout doucement de son clown et se blottit contre lui.

--

Il l'avait sentit bougé mais lui n'avait pas fait un geste, trop triste de se voir abandonné.

Et son cœur avait faillit exploser de bonheur lorsqu'il avait sentit le soldat, NON !, le jeune homme se pelotonner contre lui.

Là, sa tête au creux de son cou, un bras en travers de son torse et une jambe entremêlées aux siennes, Heero était bien tout simplement.

Trowa, fou de joie, referma ses bras sur son amour et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Ils étaient seuls au monde. Pour eux, ma guerre n'existait plus s'ils étaient dans les bras de l'autre.

Et dans un même souffle, ils se parlèrent. Une seule phrase. Des mots qu'ils n'avaient jamais prononcés et qu'ils ne pensaient pas recevoir un jour.

« Je t'aime. »



A suivre…

Qu'est que vous en pensez ? R&R please !!

A bientôt ! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

DROIT AU BONHEUR DROIT AU BONHEUR ACTE 1 : LE SILENCE ET LA GLACE

CHAPITRE 5 ENSEMBLE

Dans leur cocon de bonheur et de tendresse, ils étaient les amoureux les plus heureux du monde. Mais leur bonheur fut de courte durée.

Un bip se fit entendre, brisant leur instant magique.

Heero se redressa avec un regard d'excuse à son compagnon qui lui répondit par un sourire.

Le bip en question provenait de sa montre, c'était sans doute leurs coéquipiers qui s'inquiétaient pour eux.

Heero redevint le soldat parfait au même titre que Trowa redevint le mercenaire silencieux. Et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de rejoindre leurs amis. Trowa partit informer sa sœur, laissant à Heero le soin de faire leurs sacs.

Et deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à leur planque du moment, accueillis pas leurs amis.

Duo voulut se jeter dans les bras de Heero mais fut stoppé pas un Trowa qu'il jugea bien étrange.

Trowa sentant sur lui les regards des autres pilotes, y comprit celui de Heero, se résigna à s'expliquer.

Heero n'est pas encore tout à fais remit, les informa-t-il, il est sortit du coma hier et à besoin de se reposer.

Et sans tenir compte du regard plus furieux que tueur de Heero, Trowa l'entraîna dans la maison et l'installa sur le lit, sous les couvertures, d'une chambre vide en lui faisant clairement comprendre que s'il se levait avant ce soir, tout soldat parfait qu'il soit, il l'obligerait à rester coucher durant une semaine.

Prenant très au sérieux la menace de son ami, Heero hacha la tête en signe d'accord.

Je viendrais te réveiller une heure avant le dîner, tu en profiteras pour te doucher. Après quoi, je m'occuperais de tes blessures.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il passa une main caressante sur la joue de Heero et le laissa dormir.

--

Les trois autres pilotes étaient totalement surpris par le comportement de Trowa mais plus encore par celui du soldat parfait.

Ils s'étaient réunis dans la cuisine pour en parler, essayer de trouver une explication, mais ne trouvèrent rien.

Duo soupçonnait bien que quelque chose avait dû se passer entre Heero et Trowa mais il ne voulait pas faire part de ses hypothèses, de peur de blesser Quatre. Il avait vite comprit, pour son malheur, que le jeune arabe était attiré par l'acrobate.

Quatre, quant à lui, émettait les mêmes suppositions mais ne rien pour des similaires à celles de Duo. En effet, il ne voulait rien dire sachant les sentiments que le soldat parfait inspirait, à son grand dam, à leur shinigami.

Wufei n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, observant simplement les pilotes 02 et 04 se débattre avec leurs pensées et se disait qu'il faudrait beaucoup d'aide à ces deux-là pour qu'ils se déclarent enfin l'un à l'autre. Car ce n'était un secret pour personne que l'ange blond et le dieu de la mort s'aimaient. Pour personne sauf pour les principaux concernés.

Ils furent tous trois tirés de leurs pensées respectives par l'arrivé de Trowa.

--

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre de Heero, Trowa s'était étonné de ne pa svoir Duo derrière la porte. Vu comment les deux pilotes étaient proches, cela n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant.

Mais Trowa ne chercha pas plus, les explications viendraient d'elles-mêmes. Laissant là ses interrogations, il partit à la cuisine, ou il presque sur de retrouver ses compagnons d'armes.

Et comme il s'y attendait, ils étaient tous à là, si l'on peut dire. Physiquement là, mais spirituellement absent, du moins jusqu'à son arrivé.

Wufei se reprit le premier et parla, sortant du même coup les deux autres de leur transe.

Que s'est-il passé, Trowa ?

Herro et moi, à la demande de Sally et des professeurs, étions partis aider les rebelles et les hommes de Zeck contre l'armée d'Oz. Nous commencions à être débordés quand Heero a été contacté par J. Il devait empêcher que les rebelles soient capturés. D'après se que j'ai compris, ils avaient des informations très précieuses qui pourraient mettre un terme définitif à la guerre. Herro devait faire l'impossible pour les faire fuirent. La réponse du soldat parfait à été…

Mission acceptéé, le coupa Duo.

Oui, confirma Trowa. Et il s'est auto-détruit, finit-il.

C'est pour ça qu'il était dans le coma ? Questionna Wufei.

Un hochement positif de tête plus tard et Quatre se leva.

Ou vas-tu ? S'inquiéta Duo.

Préparer tous ce qu'il faudra pour soigner Heero.

Je m'en suis déjà occupé, le prévint Trowa. J'irais le soigner avant le dîner. Il semble assez remit pour se déplacer mais je m'occuperais de ses missions, il peut avoir des blessures internes que je ne peux détecter.

Bien que très étonné des paroles du pilote, Duo, Quatre et Wufei n'en laissèrent rien paraître.

Dans ce cas je vais chercher Sally. Annonça Quatre.

Impossible, l'arrêta Wufei, elles est en mission avec les preventers.

Et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à faire le repas ! Duo, tu m'aides ? Deamanda Quatre.

Bien sur ! S'exclama le natté, tout heureux que '_son_' Quatre pense à lui.

Et s'en laisser le temps aux deux autres de réagirent, ils entamèrent les préparatif de ce qui serait un repas gargantuesque.

--

Heero avait fini par s'endormir et comme pendant son coma, ses rêves étaient envahis d'émeraudes, de silence et de calme ; et d'un autre élément qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Il le connaissait, ça il en était sur, mais ne pouvait, n'arrivait pas retrouver le nom de ce… Il hésitait à nommer cette sensation. Mais lorsqu'elle se fit plus forte, plus présente, à mesure qu'il reconnaissait les traits qui se dessinaient autour des magnifiques émeraudes, il n'eut plus de doutes, ni d'hésitations, il reconnut que ce qu'il éprouvait s'appelait 'un sentiment'.

Et plus encore que ce sentiment lui était inspiré par Trowa et que c'était de l'amour.

Toujours plongé dans ses rêves et ce si doux sentiment d'amour, il ne sentit pas la première larme qu'il versa, couler sur sa joue où elle mourut, essuyée par une main bienveillante.

--

Il était entré sans le moindre bruit et avait eu la satisfaction de le voir endormit. Il s'était approché, léger et silencieux comme une ombre, pour le contempler à loisir.

Il avait juste froncé les sourcils en apercevant une larme rouler sur la joue du soldat, avant de la chasser d'une douce caresse.

Venu initialement pour le réveiller, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles qu'il désirait plus que dévorer.

--

Heero aurait reconnut cette aura de calme entre mille, il n'eut plus aucun doute lorsqu'une main lui caressa le visage.

C'était Trowa qui venait le sortir de son sommeil, mais voulant encore en profiter, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, attendant de voir ce que son français allait faire.

Et lorsqu'il sentit les douces lèvres de son aimé, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre et d'approfondir le baiser en plaçant une main derrière la nuque de son infirmier privé.

--

Heureux de la réaction de Heero, Trowa ne se fit pas prier et passa tendremet le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de son partenaire qui comprit aussitôt la demande et y accéda de tout son cœur.

Commença alors un baiser tendre et profond qui exprimait parfaitement ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ils ne voulaient pas se séparer mais le manque d'oxygène eu raison des terroristes les plus recherches pas toute l'armée d'Oz.

Après cet échange des plus apprécié par les deux parties ; Trowa se dégagea doucement des bras venu l'enlacer.

Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche maintenant pour que je puisse te soigner, sinon les autres vont nous attendre pour manger.

Un grognement plus tard et Heero était sous la douche pendant que Trowa disposait, sur la table de nuit, ce dont il avait besoin pour soigner le japonais.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, Heero n'était vêtu que d'un jean qui plus est non boutonné. S'il s'était écouté, Trowa aurait tout simplement plaqué le japonais sur le lit pour le dévorer corps et âme.

Bien sur, il ne laissa rien paraître de son envie mais fit signe à Heero de s'approcher… Trowa saisit le poignet de son aimé, l'allongea sur le lit et… entreprit de le soigner.

Quand il eut finit, Trowa ne bougea pas d'un pouce tout comme Heero.

Ils ne prononçaient pas un mot mais avaient une discussion des plus sérieuse. Leurs yeux s'exprimaient pour leurs voix récalcitrantes.

Leur étrange échange terminé, Trowa se leva et tendit sa main à Heero pour l'aidé à se lever. Heero l'accepta et se retrouva debout, piègé dans les bras de son amour.

Face à face, se fut Trowa qui céda.

Il déposa sa bouche sur celle de son vis-à-vis en une caresse tendre et douce que Heero intensifia pour la rendre brûlante et passionné.

Se séparant enfin, ils partirent rejoindre leurs amis qui les attendaient dans la salle à manger pour dîner.



A suivre…

Désolé pour l'attente mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Par contre, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter ! Je finirait cette fic ! C'est une promesse !

Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? R&R, please !!

Biz & Bye


	6. Chapter 6

DROIT AU BONHEUR ACTE 1 : LE SILENCE ET LA GLACE

**Note de l'auteur :** Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites 'Enfin un autre chapitre', et je sais ça longtemps, et même très longtemps et je n'ai clairement aucune véritable excuses. Mais je vous promets une chose, le prochain chapitre, le 7, qui clos l'Acte 1 ne mettre pas autant de temps à venir que celui-ci.

**CHAPITRE 6 : REVELATION**

Le repas se déroula comme d'habitude. Les pitreries de Duo, le rire cristallin de Quatre, les colères de Wufei et le silence de Trowa et Heero.

Mais les pilotes 02, 04 et 05 n'étaient pas dupes ! Ils savaient que quelque chose leurs échappaient et que se quelque chose se passait entre les pilotes 01 et 03.

En effet, les deux pilotes étaient en tout point semblable à leurs habitudes mais ils ne pouvaient empêcher leurs yeux de s'égarer l'un sur l'autre.

Si ça n'avait pas été aussi intrigant, les trois autres auraient qualifié leur comportement de « trop mignon ! » suivit de quelques petits soupirs d'envie.

Mais voilà, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait et pour eux, des terroristes plus que qualifiés, ne pas comprendre une situation était très inquiétant. Ou plutôt cela les mettait mal très mal à l'aise.

Cependant, les trois autres garçons eurent le tact et la délicatesse de ne rien dire et de faire comme s'ils ne voyaient pas qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Après le repas Heero leur demanda de se réunir dans le salon car il avait quelque chose à leur dire.

Et chose étonnante, Duo ne fît pas un seul commentaire, il se contenta de suivre le mouvement de ses camarades qui s'étaient levés pour débarrasser la table et ensuite rejoindre le salon.

Tous étaient donc installées dans la pièce : Duo et Quatre, côte à côte sur le canapé ; Wufei, sur le fauteuil faisant dos à l'entrée de la pièce, Heero, lui, s'était adossé contre le mur qui faisait directement face au canapé, au fauteuil mais aussi à l'entrée du salon.

Une position stratégique en somme.

Trowa, lui venait d'arriver avec un plateau où étaient cinq tasses encore fumantes. A l'odeur, shinigami reconnut le merveilleux chocolat du Français.

Déposant le plateau, il prit une tasse et se retourna, interrogeant Heero du regard, qui répondit par la négative de la même manière.

Alors Trowa, au lieu de prendre place dans un des fauteuils, s'adossa au mur près de Heero.

A la réflexion et en y regardant mieux, il était près d'Heero qui était loin de s'en plaindre.

Cette réaction du soldat parfait laissa les trois pilotes sur les fesses.

Ils n'en croyaient tout simplement pas leurs yeux. Lui, le soldat parfait, l'homme de glace, acceptait quelqu'un dans son périmètre et ce, sans un geste ou un haussement de sourcil.

Et Trowa aussi se comportait bizarrement. Quelle idée de se coller, pratiquement, au soldat quand on savait que celui-ci pouvait vous tuer pour un regard un rien insistant.

Mais le clown triste semblait parfaitement à sa place aux côtés de l'homme des glaces, tout comme celui-ci était totalement à l'aise à côté de l'acrobate.

Leur attitude était étrange, c'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Et Heero les sortit de leus réflexions de sa voix toujours froide.

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai à vous parler. …Ce n'est pas évident à dire, alors s'il vous plaît ne m'interrompez pas.

Cette simple phrase fit perdre son sourire à Duo, pâlir Quatre et renfrogner un peu plus Wufei.

Que se passait-il pour que Herro ne trouve plus ses mots, qu'il soit h »sitant, qu'il soit tout simplement humain ?

Tous trois se posaient énormément de questions mais comme le leur avait demandé leur ami, ils ne dirent pas un mot attendant sagement qu'il se décide à parler.

Heero ne savait comment amener la chose. C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'arrivait à trouver ses mots.

Il se torturait encore l'esprit quand il sentit quelque chose se glisser dans sa main droite.

Etonné, il se retourna vers Trowa et vit qu'il souriait. Et lorsqu'il reporta son regard son regard sur leurs trois amis, Heero l'imita.

Bien sûr, le geste de Trowa n'avait pas échappé aux pilotes qui mirent quand même quelques secondes à comprendre et imprimer sa signification.

Et soudain, ce fut l'apocalypse !

Duo qui venait de comprendre pleinement ce geste poussait des cris de joie.

-Hee-Chan, je suis trop content pour toi ! Pour toi aussi Trowa bien sûr, dit-il, gratifiant le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude d'une accolade des plus puissantes, made un shinigami.

_ Mais alors, s'exclama encore Duo, l'un de vous va devoir déménager, dit-il regardant alternativement Heero et Trowa.

Et à sa plus grande satisfaction, il put voir Trowa et Heero avoir la réaction la plus humaine qui soit , ils rougirent.

_ Allez viens Trowa ! Tu vas m'aider avec mes affaires et moi je t'aiderais avec les tiennes. Et ne t'inquiètes pas Heero, je te le rendrais en seul morceau, fois de shinigami ! ajouta-t-il suite au regard de la mort qui tue qu'il avait reçu à cause de sa première phrase.

Et Duo disparut comme l'éclair avec Trowa dans son sillage.

-Félicitation Yuy, j'espère que vous serez heureux.

Simple, concis, des paroles qui allaient droit au but. Wufei venait de lui donner sa bénédiction et même s'il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais au chinois, son opinion était très importante pour Heero.

Sur ce, Wufei leur souhaita bonne nuit et partit dans sa chambre.

Heero resta seul avec Quatre qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Alors il alla s'asseoir à côté de l'empathe, histoire de lui parler.

_ Tu m'en veux ? demanda Heero, d'une petite voix qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

A cette question, Quatre sortit de sa rêverie et rougit furieusement en revoyant ses pensées, tout en s'empressant de répondre à Heero.

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non, je ne t'en veux pas ! Au contraire, je suis très content pour vous !

_ Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, euh… tu semblais triste ou plutôt perdu.

_ Oui, je suis plus que sûr, ne t'en fais pas et si je semblais perdu, c'est que je me demandai pourquoi Duo avait réagit ainsi, mentit l'empathe.

_ Comment voulais-tu qu'il réagisse ?

_ Et bien, je… je pensais qu'il serait triste.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire… surtout maintenant.

_ Dis ! Ordonna Heero, d'une voix qui n'admettait aucun refus.

_ Heero, Duo est amoureux de toi, lui révéla Quatre.

Heero regarda Quatre droit dans les yeux et commença à sourire.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, Heero ! S'emporta l'empathe. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il peut ressentir à cet instant ?

_ Oui, je m'en rends très bien compte, affirma Heero, réprimant difficilement un rire.

Quatre était fou de rage. Pourquoi Heero riait-il ? Ce n'était pas drôle, c'était même terrible pour shinigami.

Finalement il fut tiré de ses pensées par Heero.

_ Quatre, il n'est pas amoureux de moi, laisse-moi finir, dit-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Donc Duo ne m'aime pas ou du moins pas d'amour. Il est mon meilleur ami, tout comme tu es celui de Trowa. Et je t'affirme encore une fois qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre. C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit, alors tu n'as pas d'inquiétudes a avoir, d'accord ?

Trop abasourdis, Quatre ne répondit pas, méditant les paroles d'Heero. Mais il ne partit pas très loin dans ses réflexions car une vrai boule d'énergie lui sauta dans les bras.

Et pour empêcher Duo et lui-même de se retrouver par terre, Quatre referma ses bras sur la taille de l'américain tout en tirant son corps gracile à lui. Quatre et Duo se retrouvèrent ainsi, face à face.

Trowa, arrivé peu après Duo, fit signe à Heero de venir le rejoindre et tous deux s'éclipsèrent sans que leurs amis s'en aperçoivent.

Duo était sur les genoux de l'empathe, tandis que Quatre était collé au dossier du canapé, les mains sur la taille de son ami.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils prirent tous deux une belle couleur carmin avnat que Duo ne se lève, se défaisant de la prise serré de Quatre.

Ils réalisèrent alors que les deux autres pilotes étaient partis.

_ Je vais prendre une douche. Annonça Duo, disparaissant dans le couloir.

Quatre le regarda partir et murmura :

_ J'aimerais vraiment la prendre avec toi…



A suivre…

Qu'en pensez-vous ? R&R, please!!!

Biz & Bye


	7. Chapter 7

DROIT AU BONHEUR ACTE 1 : LE SILENCE ET LA GLACE

**CHAPITRE 7 : ACCOMPLISSEMENT**

Ils avaient préférés partir lorsque Duo s'était retrouvé sur les genoux de Quatre, espérant que cette proximité soudaine les pousserait à se déclarer.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient nouvellement et ne savaient pas vraiment quoi se dire. C fut Heero qui brisa le silence pesant.

_ Je vais prendre une douche, dit-il à l'intention de Trowa.

Il commença à partir en direction de la salle de bain quand il fut stoppé par une main posée sur son épaule.

_ Tu… tu veux que je te frotte le dos ? Lui demanda Trowa, un peu gêné mais en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et Trowa sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Dans les yeux de Heero, il vit, outre de la gêne, de la peur.

_ Pardon, je n'aurais pas dut dire ça, s'excusa-t-il en s'éloignant du soldat.

Heero, quant à lui était perdu. Pourquoi Trowa avait-il réagit ainsi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas attendu sa réponse ? A moins que lui-même ait répondu sans s'en rendre compte.

Trowa était allé se réfugier face à la fenêtre, il regardait le paysage nocturne. Il aimait la nuit pour son calme et son silence, il était comme elle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut de la présence de Heero qu'une fois que celui-ci se soit collé contre son dos en enserrant sa taille de ses bras.

Ne voulant pour rien au monde que son soldat reparte, Trowa posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de son aimé et se mis à les caresser doucement tout en laissant sa tête reposée sur l'épaule de son compagnon, son visage enfouit dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

Heureux de la réaction de son français, Herro pris son courage à deux mains et l'interrogea.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu partit avant d'avoir eu ma réponse ?

_ Je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quoi que ce soit, lui répondit Trowa sans se retourner, je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi ou de ce que je voudrais partager avec toi, finit-il en baissant la tête.

_ Jamais je n'aurais peur de toi ou de tes intentions ! S'exclama Heero en le retournant sans ménagement. J'ai juste été surpris de ta proposition ! Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais… enfin… que tu pouvais avoir… envie de moi, finit Heero d'une petite voix et les yeux baissés.

Trowa le prit dans ses bras et le serra à l'en étouffer tout en lui répétant, telle une litanie, les mots d'amour qu'il lui avait déjà offert.

_ Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime Heero !

_ Alors, fais-moi l'amour, murmura Heero, doucement ému, à l'oreille de Trowa.

_ Tu es sur ? Demanda le mercenaire quelque peu déstabilisé par la demande de son amour.

_ Je ne suis sur que deux chose… Affirma Heero. Je t'aime Trowa… et… je veux t'appartenir…

Durant un instant d'éternité, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, perdus l'un dans l'autre, leurs visages s'abaissant progressivement sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte.

Leurs bouches se stoppèrent à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre et ils respirèrent de concert, fusionnant leur souffle, partageant le même air.

Et cette fois, ce fut Heero qui céda à son envie dès plus pressante de gouter à son français.

Il prit ses lèvres avidement et commença un combat entre la glace devenue feu et le silence devenu gémissement. Le baiser était passionné, chacun essayait de dominer l'autre tout en donnant ce que son amant voulait.

Leurs langues se rencontraient dans une danse sensuelle jusqu'au moment où l'une, mutine, se dégageait pour revenir emprisonner celle de son partenaires, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

Interrompant leur baiser quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle, ils remarquèrent, dans un même sourire, que leurs mains étaient loin d'être restées aussi inactives qu'ils l'avaient cru.

En effet pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, les mains de Trowa glissaient allégrement dans le bas du dos mais également sur les fesses fermes et musclés de son japonais. Tandis que celles de Heero exploraient minutieusement le torse et les boutons de chairs de Trowa, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir.

Après un baiser des plus passionné et profond, ils firent une pause, se fixant un sourire aux lèvres, front contre front.

Trowa reprit l'initiative. Déboutonnant doucement la chemise de Heero, il entreprit de faire connaissance avec ce corps qu'il désirait tant.

D'abord le cou : où il laissa sa marque.

Ensuite les clavicules : qu'il goûta comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace savoureuse.

Puis les pectoraux : qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, faisant frissonner Heero.

Et Trowa arriva aux extrémités durcit par le plaisir et l'envie et les attaqua directement en les mordillant et les tordant tendrement tour à tour entre ses dents et ses doigts.

Sous cette délicieuse torture, Heero gémit et pressa plus encore Trowa contre lui, réclamant toujours plus.

Heureux de cette réaction, Trowa ne se fit pas prier et descendit, se mettant à genoux, pour atteindre le sexe de son amant, gonflé désir prisonnier du jean.

Sadiquement et sans avoir libéré, de sa pression, le sexe de son partenaire, il infligea de brèves et légères caresses à Heero qui grogna, moitié de plaisir et moitié de frustration, et s'avança inconsciemment vers Trowa pour qu'il continu et lui en donne plus.

Alors le mercenaire décida de mettre un terme à son envie et à celle de son soldat.

Tout en continuant d'une main à caresser le torse de son amant, il déboutonna le jean de Heero et le baissa en même temps que son boxer. Il se retrouva ainsi devant la verge gonflé et tendue d'impatience de son pilote. Et c'est s'en plus attendre qu'il le prit en bouche, arrachant, sans difficulté aucune, un cri de surprise et de jouissance à Heero.

Maintenant fermement les hanches de Heero, qui avait commencé à onduler, Trowa accentua ses va et vient et se mit à jouer avec les bourses pleine de son partenaire.

Heereo, les mains perdues dans les cheveux soyeux de Trowa ne put se retenir face à cette délicieuse torture et se libéra dans la bouche de son amant.

En pleine extase, il se laissa tomber, pantelant, dans les bras de son amant et le serre fortement contre lui.

_ C'était… magique, parvint-il à dire.

_ Ce n'est pas finit, lui répondit Trowa, heureux d'avoir fais plaisir à son aimé.

Cependant le petit que lui rendit son amant le laissa perplexe mais le baiser passionné et dominant ne lui laissa plus aucun doute, et à son tour, il sourit. La perspective de se retrouver aux mains du soldat parfait était dès plus excitante. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Heero l'avait saisit par la taille et l'avait remit debout en se relevant puis sans le lâcher c'était débarrassé de son jean qui était sur ces chevilles.

Avec une maîtrise parfaite, il fit vivre un véritable supplice de plaisir et d'attente à Trowa.

Heero avait entreprit, comme l'avait fait Trowa un peu plus tôt, de découvrir le corps de son amant. La différence, c'est qu'il le fit en deux temps.

_En premier lieu, par le touché :_

Aucunes parties du corps de Trowa ne fut épargnés par les mains douce et forte de Heero qui semblait être partout sur lui.

Du haut de son corps, il descendit lentement caressant, parfois du bout des doigts, parfois à pleine mains, la peau laiteuse et réactive de son amant.

Arrivé à l'entrejambe de son partenaire, Heero en fit sadiquement le tour des deux mains, obtenant par la même un gémissement de frustration qui le fit sourire.

Puis ses mains continuèrent leurs explorations à l'intérieur des cuisses hypersensibles de Trowa qui poussait maintenant, et en continu, des soupirs de plaisir mêlés d'impatience.

Arrêtant-là ses carasses manuelles, Heero remonta vers les lèvres de son amant et les prit sensuellement avant de repartir à l'assaut de ce corps qui ne demandait visiblement que ça.

_Et en deuxième, par le goût :_

Heero reparti donc à l'exploration du corps offert à lui, mais en lieu et place de ses mains, il utilisa sa langue et sa bouche.

Quand il parvint aux tétons de Trowa et qu'il en prit un en bouche, celui-ci ne put empêcher son corps de se arquer sous le spasme de plaisir provoqué par son amant.

Il en voulait plus mais déjà Heero descendait encore. Il lui lécha le nombril, faisant se tortiller Trowa sous les chatouilles causés par la combinaison de la langue et du souffle de Heero.

Mais déjà Heero repartait, ne lui laissant pas un seul instant de répit. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne.

Le nippon s'arrêta à hauteur du sexe tendu de son amant et souffla dessus, le faisant se dresser plus encore sous cette torture et faisant gémir son propriétaire.

_ Hee… Heero… hmmm…

Et sous le spectacle du corps offert et luisant de sueur de son amant, Heero céda à son envie et engouffra entièrement le désir de Trowa.

Celui-ci en cria de plaisir, se libérant presque immédiatement dans la bouche du japonais tellement l'extase ressentit, après cette attente, avait été libératrice.

Et alors que Heero remontait et l'embrassait, lui faisant goûter sa propre semence, mais Trowa d'un mouvement net et rapide inversa leur situation.

Reprenant son souffle, l'acrobate observa à loisir le corps ambré et recouvert de sueur de son amant. Trowa commença un va et vient dès plus sensuel et lascif, faisant se frotter leurs sexes et gémir de plaisir un certain soldat.

_ Je… te… veux… hummm… en… moi… haaannnn… Trowa, parvint à souffler Heero.

Satisfait de son effet, Trowa commença à le préparer, mais Heero était tellement détendu qu'il ne sentit quelque chose que lorsque le français inséra en lui un troisième doigt.

Heero se mit instantanément en mouvement, ondulant au rythme des doigts de Trowa en lui, allant même au devant d'eux.

_ Tu es prêt ? Demanda Trowa.

Trop embrumé par le plaisir, Heero ne put que se tendre encore plus vers lui, réclamant toujours plus et murmurant son prénom en une douce litanie.

Trowa était plus qu'heureux que le soldat lui face à ce point confiance et il était bien décidé à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible.

Il retira ses doigts sous un grognement de frustration de Heero et le pénétra le plus doucement, le plus tendrement possible.

Heero se tendit un peu lorsqu'il sentit Trowa s'insinuer en lui mais lorsque celui-ci se mit à bouger, il emprisonna la taille de son amant, accentuant leur plaisir, et l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements, les faisant tous deux crier .de plaisir

Les mains de Heero agrippées à ses fesses, Trowa se noya dans le plaisir de son amant et, voulant lui en donner toujours plus, il prit en mains le sexe de Heero et lui imprima le même rythme de va et vient que ses coups de reins, toujours plus fort.

Allant toujours plus loin, plus profondément, Trowa toucha le point sensible du japonais qui hurla son nom et resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille.

Trowa donna un nouveau rythme à ses coups de reins, frappant à chaque fois ce point si sensible qui faisait hurler Heero et lui-même d'un plaisir magique.

Ses coups de boutoirs et les va et vient sur son sexe emmenèrent Heero au-delà du plaisir qu'il pouvait supporter. Il se libéra en de longs jets brûlant entre son corps et celui de son amant, serrant plus encore Trowa contre lui.

A l'instant même où Heero se libérait entre eux, ses muscles se contractèrent, piégeant et faisant ressentir un plaisir au delà des mots à Trowa qui jouit en lui criant son amour et déversa son essence dans le corps de son amant et s'effondra sur lui, terrassé par l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre.

L'accueillant dans ses bras, Heero les recouvrit de la couette, étrangement encore à porter de mains, avant de le serrer de toutes ses forces et de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

Trowa, revenant peu à peu à lui, libéra son amant de sa possession pour se réinstaller illico dans ses bras.

Tous deux s'endormir sans avoir échangé une seule parole. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ensemble et heureux.

--------------

Un sentiment de plénitude avait envahit la pièce, où deux amants réunis ne rêvaient qu'au bonheur de l'être aimé.

--------------

Le lendemain, Heero s'éveilla le premier avec dans les bras un clown au sourire radieux.

Lui aussi sourit au souvenir de la merveilleuse nuit qu'il venait de passer avec son amant.

Il ne manquait que la paix sur Terre et dans les Colonies pour que son bonheur soit complet.

A peine venait-il de penser à la paix que sa partie soldat parfait repris possession de Heero. Le soldat jugea la situation intolérable pour un temps de guerre, se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du français.

Trowa, comme s'il avait deviné son mouvement, l'en empêcha en plaquant Heero sur le matelas, sous lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux et son sourire disparut instantanément en comprenant que le soldat parfait avait refait surface.

Un seul mot franchit les lèvres de Trowa.

_ Pourquoi ?

Heero le regarda. Hier soir et ce matin, il l'avait trouvé si beau avec son sourire. C'était un sourire rien que pour lui.

_ C'était une erreur, voilà tout, finit-il par répondre en se dégageant de la prise du français.

Il pensait en avoir terminé avec Trowa et s'apprêtait à partir mais c'était bien mal connaître le français qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

_ Pour le soldat parfait ou pour Heero ? Questionna Trowa.

Heero resta un instant figé mais se reprit.

_ Je suis le soldat parfait, répondit-il froidement, la main sur la poigné de la porte.

_ Pas si parfait que ça puisque tu ne m'as sentit arrivé. Dit le français en le retournant et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Cette fois-ci Heero ne savait que faire. Il était si bien dans ses bras et comme il pouvait les aimer.

Et une fois encore Trowa le surpris par ses paroles.

_ Heero, tu es le soldat parfait mais tu es aussi Heero. Sans Heero, le soldat parfait n'existe pas et sans le soldat parfait, c'est Heero qui n'existe pas.

Heero ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas ; il écoutait. Alors Trowa reprit :

_ Vous êtes un tout, c'est comme ça que je t'aime, de cela, ne doute jamais, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et Heero sut que c'était vrai, il sut que ces prunelles émeraudes ne brillaient que pour lui, alors il se colla un plus contre son amant, ne disant toujours rien, attendant la suite.

_ Heero, tu as le droit d'aimer !... Tu as le droit d'avoir des sentiments !... Et tu as le droit de les montrer ! Affirma Trowa avec force.

Chaque affirmation était accompagnée d'un baiser passionné et Heero, en accord avec sa nature de soldat parfait, décida, pour Trowa mais aussi pour lui, que c'était vrai.

Et après un baiser plus profond que les autres, Trowa termina sa déclaration.

_ Heero, nous aussi, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son compagnon en l'enlaçant tendrement, nous avons droit au bonheur…



FINMais à suivre…

Qu'en pensez-vous ? R&R, please !!!

Biz & Bye


	8. Chapter 8

DROIT AU BONHEURACTE 2 : A LA VIE, A LA MORT

**PARTIE 1 :**

Duo était encore sous la douche lorsque Quatre pénétra dans ce qui serait désormais leur chambre.

Le jeune empathe était ravi de cette cohabitation, mais aussi extrêmement tendu à l'idée de 'partager' ses nuits avec le Shinigami. En effet, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir faire taire ses sentiments et envies à l'encontre de l'américain, déjà difficilement contrôlable mais que cette proximité rendrait totalement invivable pour le petit blond.

Et sous l'eau glacée, le Dieu de la Mort n'en menait pas large.

L'annonce de la relation de Heero et Trowa l'avait enchanté, car ainsi il avait la preuve que ce qui unissait le clown et l'empathe n'était rien de plus qu'une très forte amitié comme celle qui existait entre lui et Heero.

De plus cela lui laissait le champ libre pour conquérir son ange.

Mais voilà, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il existait un lien d'amitié très fort entre lui et Quatre et il se demandait s'il y avait plus que cela.

Il est vrai qu'il avait souvent surpris des coups d'œil de Quatre sur lui mais peut-être était-ce juste les regards d'un ami qui s'inquiète pour vous.

Duo en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit la voix de Quatre. N'ayant pas compris ce que voulait le jeune arabe, il sortit de la salle de bain avec une simple serviette, qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son corps de rêve, sur les hanches.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, Quat-chan ?

Ledit Quat-chan était comme hypnotisé par la vision paradisiaque que lui offrait son ami et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées vraiment pas catholiques le mettant en scène avec son ange des ténèbres.

_ Quat-chan… Quat-chan ? T'es avec moi ?

L'américain, n'obtenant encore une fois aucune réponse, s'approcha du blond et agita sa main devant les yeux de l'empathe pour le faire réagir.

Réaction qui ne tarda pas.

Reprenant ses esprits, Quatre eu la vision de deux lèvres rouges, pulpeuse et sensuelles à souhait. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le pantalon du jeune homme devienne trop serré. Il essaya néanmoins de garder une certaine contenance et répondit enfin à son vis-à-vis.

_ Dé… Désolé Duo, je… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

_ C'est ce que j'ai vu ! Répondit le natté avec un air malicieux. Et qu'est-ce tu voulais ?

_ Eh bien, ça va bientôt faire une heure que tu es sous la douche et je me demandais si tu avais besoin d'aide ?

Quatre avait dit cela sans réfléchir, sans arrières pensées, mais le shinigami étant ce qu'il était, il ne laissa pas passer une si belle opportunité.

_ D'aide ? Susurra-t-il avec sn sourire de joker. Oh oui, j'ai besoin d'aides !

Et ni une, ni deux, il déshabilla l'empathe comme s'il l'avait toujours fait, se débarrassa de sa serviette, et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la salle de bain pour une douche des plus brûlantes.

Quatre, trop abasourdis par le comportement de l'américain, n'avait put dire un mot. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit le jet d'eau chaude sur sa peau qu'il reprit ses esprits.

_ Duo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ? Demanda-t-il, énervé.

_ Pardon, Quat-chan, fit piteusement Duo en baissant les yeux, je voulais pas t'embêter, j'te promets.

Devant le désarroi de son ami, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le réconforter et oubliant sa colère et le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux totalement nus, il prit son ami dans ses bras.

La sensation fut fulgurante !

Coller l'un contre l'autre, plus rien n'existait.

Peau contre peau…

Front contre front…

Sexe contre sexe…

Et lèvres contre lèvres…

Le désir les emporta dans ses abîmes de plaisir et d'extase.

Ils firent l'amour tel deux amants se retrouvant après des dizaines d'années de séparation.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de tendresse, ni de violence, juste un désir demandant assouvissement. Les caresses étaient sans pudeur, ni détours, elles allaient droit au but pour exciter encore et plus l'autre.

Mais aussi excité, l'un que l'autre, Quatre perdit pied le premier sous les douces et sensuelles tortures du Dieu de la Mort, (où Dieu du Sexe, pensait Quatre à cet instant), et cria pour plus, encore, toujours…

Duo, qui n'attendait que ça, lui intima d'une pression au creux des reins d'entourer sa taille de ses fines jambes galbées, permettant ainsi à leurs de se frotter plus encore, accroissant leur désir et leur plaisir.

Instinctivement, l'empathe se mit à bouger lascivement contre le corps à la peau laiteuse qu'il enserrait, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir et de frustration mêlé à l'américain.

N'en pouvant plus, Duo introduit un doigt dans l'intimité encore inviolé de son amant qui se raidit quelque peu sous l'intrusion.

Duo laissa Quatre s'habituer à cette sensation et quand il le sentit se détendre, il bougea doucement son doigt et à sa grande satisfaction, l'empathe accompagna ses mouvements. Duo inséra un deuxième puis un troisième doigt.

Le jeune blond, totalement détendu, en réclamait plus, essaya de faire aller les doigts de son partenaire plus loin lui.

Duo retira ses doigts de l'antre chaude et humide de Quatre et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux, étouffant par là-même un grondement de mécontentement, vite oublié par son émetteur lorsque quelque chose de plus gros et chaud se fraya doucement un chemin en lui.

Une main dans le bas du dos et l'autre sur la nuque, Duo maintenait Quatre contre lui. Et c'est avec la plus grande précaution, malgré son désir sans cesse grandissant, que l'américain pénétra dans ce fourreau de chair chaude.

L'étroitesse de Quatre ne faisant qu'accroître plus encore son désir de le posséder tout entier, Duo laissa pourtant le jeune arabe s'habituer à sa présence et quand enfin il sentit son ange bouger, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres, très vite prise d'assaut par un Quatre qui ne voulait certainement en rester là.

Répondant au baiser et à la demande, le Shinigami se mit en mouvement. Plaquant le petit blond contre le carrelage de la cabine de douche, il se retira presque entièrement de Quatre, s'attirant un baiser dès plus violent, signe de mécontentement de son amant, pour entrer avec force une nouvelle fois en lui, le pénétrant totalement.

Récompensé par un cri de plaisir, Duo continua ses va et vient. D'abord ample et lent, ses mouvements se firent plus frénétique et profond sous les injonctions guère équivoque de son ange blond.

Un mouvement plus violent et profond que les autres permit à Duo de toucher le point G de son amant, lui arrachant un véritable hurlement de plaisir.

Plus que grisé d'entendre cette voix emplie de luxure crier son plaisir et en redemander, Duo ne se retint plus du tout, prenant Quatre plus vite, plus fort, plus profond… Ne faisant ainsi que ce que son amant lui ordonnait.

Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps encore, l'américain saisit le sexe de son partenaire et le masturba férocement, calquant le rythme de sa main sur le rythme de ses coups de boutoirs devenus erratiques.

Quatre ne put en supporter plus. Il fut prit de soubresaut sous la violence du plaisir qu'il ressentait, et soudain il se tendit en se cambrant, accentuant inconsciemment la pénétration de Duo et se libéra puissamment dans un cri de pure jouissance.

La jouissance et l'orgasme de Quatre entraînèrent l'étrécissement de son anneau de chair. La contraction des muscles internes de son amant autour de son sexe provoqua la jouissance du Shinigami qui déversa sa semence au plus profond de son ange blond.

Epuisé mais heureux, Duo se retira délicatement de Quatre tout en le gardant dans ses bras. Il nettoya Quatre et lui-même sommairement puis conduisit son amant dans la chambre et s'allongea sur un lit, son ange endormit dans ses bras. Les recouvrant d'une couverture, il serra un peu plus son amour et rejoignit son ange dans les bras de Morphée.

--------------

Quatre était bien dans cette chaleur. Il ne voulait pas la quitter. C'était une chaleur douce et protectrice, tourné exclusivement vers lui. Oui, elle n'était rien qu'à lui et, lui, ne la laisserait plus jamais partir. Même la mort ne les séparerait pas !

--------------

Il se réveilla avec une sensation de bien-être au cœur et au corps et pour que cela continue, il resserra sa prise sur le corps doux et chaud qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

Cependant son étreinte eue pour effet de réveiller son bel endormit.

Celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, il ne semblait pas vraiment savoir où il se trouvait. Et lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était nu dans les bras d'un Duo nu également, il vira au cramoisi. Il se dégagea de la prise de Duo, s'enfuit dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Duo eu, face à la réaction de Quatre, un instant de flottement avant de réagir.

_ Quatre ?! Appela Duo, une fois remit de sa stupéfaction.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Duo se leva et se posta face à la porte de la salle de bain.

_ Quatre ? Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Laisse-moi ! Lança Quatre.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Duo, qui décidément ni comprenait rien.

Encore une fois, il n'eut pas de réponse. Shinigami, lui commençait à voir rouge.

_ Quatre, si tu m'ouvre pas, je défonce ma porte !

_ Tu n'oserais pas ?! Tu vas te faire mal ! S'exclama Quatre, légèrement effrayé.

_ Ne sous-estime pas Shinigami ! Gronda Duo. Alors soit tu m'ouvres, soit j'ouvre tous seul ! Choisis ! Claqua-t-il.

_ S'il te plait… Duo… laisse-moi… Supplia Quatre.

_ Pourquoi ? Je t'ai fais mal ?

_ Non, c'est pas ça… Fit piteusement Quatre.

_ Tu… tu regrettes, c'est… c'est ça ? Demanda Duo, la gorge nouée.

Quatre ne dit rien mais son silence était suffisant pour Duo.

_ Je…je suis désolé… Je… je vais aller dans la chambre de Wufei…

Il se détourna de la porte puis s'habilla et rassembla ses affaires et s'adresse une dernière fois à Quatre avant de sortir de la chambre.

_ Je suis dé…désolé, Quatre… Je… euh… bye.

Et il sortit les larmes aux yeux.

Quatre, resté seul, s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la salle de bain suite à ces paroles. Il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas. Ni quand Duo s'excusa, ni quand il partit. Il resta là à pleurer et à maudire son manque de courage.

--------------

Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne devait même pas être huit heures, heure à laquelle le chinois terminait sa méditation, Duo décida, pour une fois, de ne pas aller embêter Wufei. Il se laissa choir sur le canapé du salon, ses affaires à proximité.

--------------

Deux heures plus tard quand Heero et Trowa émergèrent de leur après leur nuit au combien agitée, ils découvrirent Duo en position fœtal, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que si l'américain était là, c'était parce que Quatre et lui devait s'être disputé.

Pensant, à raison, que le petit blond devait être dans le même état que leur, habituellement, bout en train, Trowa, d'un simple regard, fit comprendre à Heero qu'il allait s'occuper de l'empathe pendant que le nippon s'occuperait de Duo.

Après un hochement de tête affirmatif et un baiser volé par le soldat parfait, l'acrobate partit. Ne voulant pas brusquer le natté Heero s'accroupit à côté de lui et commença à lui caresser les cheveux, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire quand Duo faisait des cauchemars.

L'américain se détendit sous les caresses que son corps reconnaissait, puis il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour faire face aux lagons cobalts qu'il connaissait si bien.

Alors, et sans plus de retenu, il se jeta dans les bras du nippon, les faisant tous deux tomber à terre, et pleura toute sa douleur et toutes les larmes de son corps.

--------------

Trowa, pendant ce temps, était directement entré dans son ancienne chambre pensant voir le petit blond effondré sur le lit.

Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut qu'un seul lit avait été utilisé et que la chambre était vide.

Cependant, il savait d'instinct que Quatre était là, donc, en toute logique, il se trouvait dans la salle de bain.

_ Quatre ? Appela-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Quatre, réponds ! C'est Trowa.

N'obtenant aucune réponse et ayant un mauvais pressentiment, il décida de ne plus attendre et d'ouvrir la porte.

Il constata, cependant, que celle-ci était fermée à clé et son inquiétude augmenta encore. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et enfonça la porte.

Il découvrit Quatre nu et prostré sur lui-même sur le sol glacé de la pièce.

Doucement, il s'approcha de l'empathe qui grelottait de froid et le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour le conduire dans son lit. Son inquiétude grandit encore plus alors que l'arabe n'avait aucune réaction à sa présence.

Ayant deviné ce qui avait pu se passer entre Duo et lui, Trowa préféra coucher Quatre dans le second lit. Il l'habilla avant d'ensevelir sous les couvertures se petit corps froid.

S'assurant que Quatre s'était simplement endormit et après un baiser sur le front de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, Trowa quitta la chambre.



A suivre…

Qu'en pensez-vous ? R&R, please !!!

Biz & Bye


	9. Pétition

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais je trouve que c'est très important donc lisez la pétition ci-dessous

**Attention à tous les lecteurs. Commentateurs et auteurs!**

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Akayui_

_Liarana_

A vous maintenant!;)


End file.
